


Height Difference

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Steve and Peggy being Bisexual [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: A first kiss and a second, but with a little boost.





	

The first time Steve and Peggy kissed, he had been shorter than she was. When he complained, she told him, "Maybe we just need to get you a pair of heels, Rogers" before placing her hands on his hips and leaning down to kiss him again. Steve certainly was not complaining more after that.

The second time, they had been relaxing in her special room in the barracks. Steve was pretty sure he was the only one besides her who had been in it. She was laying in her small, creaky bed, just like the ones all the soldiers had to sleep on, complaining about what some asshole had said to her. Steve was sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning against the thin wall.

"I'd offer to beat him up for you, but I know you don't need any help with that," Steve chuckled. "Or someone to tell you when to punch."

"No, more like when not too," Peggy sighed, a little smiling playing around her lips as she kicked off her shoes.

Steve looked at them, now on the floor, and remembered their last conversation. Standing, he stepped into the shoes and smiled at the height boost, even as he wobbled. "What do you think?"

Peggy chuckled and motioned with her hand for him to spin. Steve managed to do so, and decided walking in such things should be mandatory balancing practice. "They make your calves look wonderful, Rogers," she informed him as he came to face her once more.

"My pants are so baggy, I don't even know if I have calves," Steve pointed out, but smiled at her as she grinned up at him. "So, will my new height finally succeed in getting me all the girls? Will I finally make Bucky proud?"

Peggy stood up and came to stand in front of him, showing that Steve now did have an inch on her. They just grinned at each other, and Steve felt a swell of friendship and love that he had never experienced before meeting Peggy. "Well, that's never how they worked for me, sadly," Peggy told him. "We'd have to find you a better pair."

Steve just leaned down, meeting her in a kiss as his answer, and she smiled into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on ff.net.


End file.
